Utterances
by Pale Winter
Summary: Baby's first words. InuxKag


*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmgajp!"

Kagome giggled as she held the nearly seven month old bundle steady on his feet. Little pink lips bubbled with spit up as the baby gurgled the beginnings of words. Huge golden eyes stared up at Kagome, a million questions swimming in their depths.

"Kyo baby," Kagome cooed, "Can you say mama?" Kagome exaggerated the movements with her mouth and repeated, "Ma-ma?"

Tiny ears twitched among a mass of messy silver hair, catching the pitch and tone of their mother's voice. Kyo kicked his feet up with a giggle as Kagome held him steady under his arms. A dribble ran down his chin as he murmured a few more indecipherable jumbles. Kagome smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Kyo stilled in her arms and straighted up in attention. A few seconds later a warm summer breeze fluttered into the wooden home as the bamboo door covering flipped open.

"Hey squirt, don't listen to your mama. Say papa. Got that? Pa-pa." Inuyasha shuffled into the living quarters and kneeled down beside his mate. With a roughish grin he kissed her temple and reached for the baby.

Kyo threw his arms in the air with a happy squeal and squirmed madly. Kagome playfully rolled her eyes and handed the firerat clad child to Inuyasha. He carefully accepted the wiggling baby and planted him on his right knee. A clawed hand that overwhelmed Kyo's belly held him steady. Inuyasha bounced his knee periodically, a rare smile pulling on his lips. Kagome sighed and dropped her chin on his shoulder, watching the precious little life they created together.

"Alright kid, say pa-pa." Inuyasha didn't even flinch as he felt a pinch at his side.

"No baby, say ma-ma."

"_Pa-pa_." Inuyasha stressed.

"_Ma-ma_." Kagome enunciated through a strained smile.

"Fplik!" came the response.

Inuyasha held in an uncharacteristic laugh and cleared his throat. He felt Kagome smile into his neck and reached an arm back to grasp her hand in his own. She squeezed and sighed happily, her eyes fluttering closed in contentment. Kyo frowned and whined, demanding the attention be focused back on him. Inuyasha smirked and ruffled his son's hair before holding him still again. Kyo wiggled restlessly on his father's knee and burbled,

"Fuhbt!"

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's back and hugged him lazily. Her long silk black hair mixed into his silver strands, the sharp contrast not lost on her. They were so different, but somehow it worked for them.

"You're a wonderful father Inuyasha." Kagome murmured quietly, tracing butterfly light kisses across the back of his neck. Inuyasha growled and shifted his shoulders, trying to hide the naked skin of his neck from his mate's distracting touch.

"Keh. It's all you, and you know it. The squirt might look like me, but he's all you." his voice was a notch raspier than usual.

"Mmm…" Kagome hummed, "He has your personality. He's stubborn," she pressed another kiss, "he's loyal," a shiver ran down his spine, "and he's adorable…"

"Oi. You s-sneaky wench. Q-quit what you're doing." Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome's eyelashes brushed against his neck as she pressed closer.

A small face frowned and tiny dark brows drew together in annoyance. His whine warranted him no attention, and anger overrode the reaction of tears. Kyo's lips pursed together before he wailed,

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha snapped to attention. Kagome's eyes grew impossibly wide as she sat up and looked at her baby boy with a horrified expression.

"W-what did you say Kyo?..." she whispered. Inuyasha's heart fell at the deadly warning her tone held.

"Fuck!" Kyo chirped again, happy at his newfound attention once more.

Inuyasha inwardly flinched, fighting the desire to flee. Slowly, he turned to face Kagome, wearing his best wounded puppy look. His ears fell limp on his head, his eyes somber and wide.

"K-kagome?..." he whispered. The fiery look directed at him gave him all the warning he needed. Grabbing Kyo from his knee and securing him to his chest with protective hands, Inuyasha sprung up and ran out of the hut. Two sets of furry ears pinned themselves down to filter out the furious scream of,

"Inu-**yasha**!"

Inuyasha continued to bolt away from his home, the precious bundle in his arms giggling at the rushed pace.

"Fuck!" Kyo bubbled again. Inuyasha grimaced and relived every memory of Kagome's mild warnings to watch his language. He continued his mad dash, aware of the crunch of leaves behind him. Kyo laughed happily, producing his first word once more.

"Yeah kid," Inuyasha shivered, "we are pretty fucked."

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it.

This takes place after they are reunited from their three year separation. So…about five years since they met. Merry Christmas everyone, and happy holidays!


End file.
